


Corset

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Maybe - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: Prompt fill request. Jay and Nadine.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr ask fill.

Standing in the hotel hallway, Jay stared down, not that he could see, as he tried to remember how to tie his bowtie. He preferred wearing the kind with the little hook, but each time he did, Blake commented on how obvious it was.

Sometimes he thought his friend only said it to be a dick.

Two rooms up, a door popped upon swiftly. Jay looked up as Nadine stepped half out and looked around, one hand clutching her ball gown at the top while the other kept part of the skirt off the floor. Her exasperation was obvious.

His brows went up in silent question as she huffed, dropping one shoulder and checking the hall a second time.

“Can you come help me?”

“I-” It took him a second to nod. “Of course.”

She was already turned back into her room and he had to take rushing steps to catch the door before it slammed in his face. “I usually have Daisy or the Secretary help, but Daisy isn’t here, obviously…” He stared as she talked, half to herself. Based on how the dress dragged, he guessed she was barefoot and the entire back of the gown was open clear to the bottom of her back. “Blake was going to send the Secretary down, but then he called back to say POTUS was on the line and she’d be pressed to even get out the door on time.” She gave a small huff. “And he’s busy trying to dress her around the phone call.”

“What do you need?” He finally cut in.

The way she turned back to look at him made him wonder if she’d forgotten he was actually in the room. “Oh. This back, it laces up and I can’t do it on my own… Obviously. Do you think you could do it?”

He stared at what looked like three feet of lacing hanging loose across her back. “I thought dresses zipped now and the lacing was just decoration.”

This time, the sound she made was a scoff. “Maybe for some people. Start at the top and pull. You’ll have to do it two or three times to get it tight enough.”

He reached for the first section of the lacing and made sure everything was lying flat as he started to tug. “I don’t know, I could probably get it fairly tight in one pass.” With every row, his fingers brushed against warm skin.

“I can barely feel it and I can still breathe, trust me, it’s too loose.” She picked up something off the small dresser and in the mirror Jay paused to watch as she finished applying her makeup for a moment before forcing himself to look away.

Dropping his eyes back to the task at hand, he tugged hard on the next row, the row that lined up with her natural waist, and then paused at just how far the two sides came together. Carrying on, he tried not to think about how weird and… intimate it felt, or how he could smell nothing in here but her and the light perfume she wore, or how there’d been no strap for a bra across her back and only a hint of black lace right where the skirt started.

Once he got to the bottom, he met her eyes in the reflection. “How’d I do?”

The smile that appeared on her lips he wasn’t sure he’d seen before. “Start again. By the time you’re done, I’ll have no choice but to use proper posture and eat only a very little and very slowly.” There was a playfulness in her voice but he was still shocked.

“I thought we were against torture.”

“Well.” She dropped the finishing powder and turned to face him a moment. “When you get me so tight I can’t speak more than a sentence at a time, then we’ll debate whether it’s torture or not.” She twisted back around. “You can do it Jay, I have faith in you.”

Starting at the top again, he got his fingers around the laces more firmly and pulled. When she swayed a bit, he placed his other hand against the bare expanse of her upper back to counter his pulls. She made soft sounds with each pull, but never asked him to stop. When he reached the bottom, he couldn’t believe how much extra lacing there now was.

“Once more and I should be good.”

“What?” His face popped up. She couldn’t be serious.

That smile appeared again. “Are the grommets at my waist touching?”

“The what?” His eyes trailed down the line along her spine. “Not quite, no.”

“Then do it until they are.”

He muttered to himself. “This is insane. You know that, right?”

Nadine laughed. “Glad handing is a bit like being a magician. I need them to look only where I want them to look.”

“Ignore the man behind the curtain?”

“Something like that.” She sucked in just as he pulled the grommets she’d mentioned together. “That feels better.”

“If you pass out, I’m not stopping your fall.”

He was impressed she could even laugh now, but she did. “I haven’t passed out from one of these in years.”

“You mean, you _have_?”

“We all have to learn our limits.”

At the bottom again, he stopped. “How do you want this tied?”

“I’ve seen your bowties, I’ll do it myself.” There was a snicker in her voice as her hands took over, expertly securing the laces so they wouldn’t come undone. “I’ll tie yours in a second, seems only fair. Could you… There’s a small gap in the skirt right around here somewhere. It’s buried in the folds. All this extra lacing needs to be threaded through.”

He didn’t see it right away, but then the whole point was probably for it to be hidden. Once he was done, she turned to face him.

“That’s me then. Hold on, I need shoes and then I’ll do your tie. Maybe tonight Blake won’t give you a hard time about it.” His eyes didn’t leave her as she took her shoes out of the protective bag and sat on the bed to slip them on.

“You look really nice.”

She stood, reaching to start on his tie. “Thank you. There was a time a man could fit his hands around my waist in one of these.” There was amusement in her statement as she deftly manipulated the fabric around his throat.

He didn’t think about it before he did it, or he would’ve stopped himself. He wouldn’t have allowed himself to try, to wrap his hands around her waist at the narrowest point.

Nadine seemed as surprised by his action as he was. She looked down.

He looked down too. He tried not to notice the way the corset enhanced her breasts and hips. He tried not to freak out over the fact that he’d touched her, was touching her, without her permission.

Her hands dropped from his finished bowtie to cover his hands. His hands that almost completely wrapped around her slim waist. “I… I didn’t know you could do that.” He thought there was awe there, awe and perhaps an edge of wonder.

“I didn’t either.” It felt like he was the one who couldn’t breathe now.

He was still looking down when her face turned up to his. He didn’t pull away and neither did she.

He swallowed. “Nadine…”


	2. Chapter 2

All he could think about all night was how close she’d been, how close her lips had been to his as he’d stood there in her hotel room, his hands around her waist. In those minutes, his world had been reduced to the two or three feet they’d shared. When she’d said his name back, he could’ve sworn there had been want in it. He wanted to believe he could’ve kissed her there and then, hands around her waist.

The dinner dragged on into the wee hours of the morning and Jay found himself staring, following her with his eyes around the room.

Their moment had been interrupted by Blake harshly knocking on the door to see if she still needed help. When Nadine had answered it to send him away, Jay had turned his back, suddenly aware of how his body was beginning to respond.

He’d never said it out loud, but Jay knew good and well his boss and friend was a gorgeous woman. More than that, he knew she was a good and kind person and that they got along so very well. As she made the rounds, impressing men and women alike, his eyes stayed on her, wishing for once that he could have her attention.

All he could feel was his hands around her waist.

“What’s up with you tonight?”

Jay blinked, staring at Blake. “What?”

“You have been out of it since the hotel. Nice tie by the way, looks good.”

“Thanks.” His eyes trailed after Nadine as she moved between tables.

“Who are you watching?”

“Oh, no one important.”

Blake didn’t look convinced. “Nadine wasn’t dressing you down when I knocked, was she?”

“Dressing? Oh, no. No dressing happening.” _Or undressing._

“Okay. If you don’t want to talk, fine. But you’re being weird. Stop it.”

He laughed. “I’ll work on it.” As Blake wandered off, Jay got up the nerve and crossed the room, catching Nadine’s attention. “A dance?”

She seemed to be debating and then offered her hand. “Of course. A dance would be lovely.”

Jay took her hand and guided to the dance floor, one hand landing against her back and then her waist as they took their places. He was surprised when Nadine pulled them just a little closer together than normal.

His fingers found the tightly pulled laces along her back. “Is it working?”

She looked up in confusion, smiling. “Is what working?”

“The magic.” He looked down. Down past her lips, down at her dress, at the swells of cleavage pushing upward. “Is the magic working?”

Her left hand left his shoulder, finger curving under his chin, lifting his face. “I know I’m small, but my face is still up here.” Her words were laced with amusement. “Are you okay?”

He shook his head and then nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Why- why’d you ask?” His voice had somehow jumped half an octave.

He waited as she studied him through the end of one song and well into the next. He knew she was reading him and it left him feeling exposed. When she made her move, it was to slip one hand behind his neck to bring him closer so she could whisper in his ear. It also left him staring down the tight valley between her breasts.

“You were about to kiss me.”

Jay yanked back as if she’d burned him. “I- I swear. I never would’ve-”

“Relax.” She pulled them together again, that smile he’d seen in the mirror turning her lips again. “Perhaps you should see me safely to my room tonight.”

“Wha- what?” His voice finished out the octave rise.

She caught the middle of her bottom lip in her teeth and tipped her chin down just a bit, wide brown eyes stared up at him. “Make sure I get in safe?” As if they weren’t on a fully secured and guarded, armed guarded, floor. “Help me out of my dress?”

All he could think about was just how little was underneath the dress she had on.

“Ye- yes.” He swallowed and then cleared his throat, bringing his voice back down to normal. “I should definitely do that.”

The rest of the night, Jay prayed no one could tell he was walking around half hard. He’d almost will himself to calm down and she’d glide by and meet his eyes and… Jay tossed back another drink and prayed that this wasn’t a dream.

===

When they returned to the SUVs, Nadine claimed a headache and slipped into the last vehicle, leaving Matt and Blake to follow the Secretary. Jay had started to follow as well until Nadine caught his arm and tugged him along.

With the doors shut, he was shocked to find her in the center seat, almost in his lap. “How’s your head?”

Her hand gently landed on his thigh. “Fine. How are you?”

“G- good.”

Her hand slid up until her pinky was slowly teasing right along the seam of his pants. “That’s good.”

Jay held his breath the entire drive back to the hotel. Neither of them moved, Nadine’s fingers never moved, and he found himself still growing harder. It was going to be a very difficult walk upstairs. When the SUV came to a stop, however, Nadine addressed the men at the front.

“Thank you, Dave. You two can go. Please let the Secretary know I just need a minute before getting out and Jay will see me in. My head really is painful tonight.”

In the mirror, Jay watched as Dave looked back at both of them before nodding and slipping out along with his partner.

When the doors clunked shut, Nadine looked up at him with a smile, her hand finally pulling away. “You can say no, but I am officially inviting you to my room.”

“What?” His brain seemed to need a minute to catch up. “Are- are you sure?” She was his _boss_ and while they were friends who’d know one another for years, seen one another through all sorts of things, this would still be a major turn in their friendship.

“You haven’t taken your eyes off me all night.”

“I- I’m sorry.”

That smile returned. “Don’t be.” She cupped his cheek, smiling sweetly up at him. “Walk me to me room, Jay.”

“Yes- yes, Ma’am.”

===

Behind the closed door of her hotel room, Jay watched in silence as she sat on the end of her bed, resting back on her outstretched arms. There was a clear invitation in the way she quietly waited for him to make a move. Tonight was very likely going to include much more than he ever could have hoped for.

“Come here, Jay.” Somehow he’d expected more of the cheeky, sensual bravado she’d given earlier in the evening, but instead what he was getting was soft and almost demur.

He moved to stand between her knees, looking down at her upturned face. “All I was after was a kiss.” He had no idea why he said it, just that it slipped out.

Nadine reached up, wrapping her arms around his waist and bringing them together so she was hugging him. It surprised him. Unsure what else to do, one hand found her shoulder while the other landed in her hair.

When she pulled away, he eased her backward and leaned over her, bringing their faces together but not touching. “You are beautiful.” She looked about to object, so he pushed on. “Dressed up to impress some head of state or in jeans and a sweater on the weekend. You are beautiful.” He tipped a bit closer, their lips not quite touching. “I’ve always thought so.”

He pressed their lips together and found himself amazed at just how warm and soft hers were. Earlier in the evening, she’d been all confidence and raw sensuality but now… Now she was sweet and soft in his arms. As they made out, his right hand tucked under her back while his left found her waist. He felt as she sighed and then her lips parted, letting him sink into her warmth. She was letting him lead now.

Shifting down the bed, Jay pulled away and began placing gentle, open mouthed kisses along the line of her neck and then across her collar bone. He moved slowly, enjoying the ways she felt beneath him. At the top of her gown, he kissed over the swells of her breasts before pushing off the bed, pulling her with him. “I think it’s time I helped you out of this dress.” He pressed another kiss to her lips before turning her around, kissing again from behind her ear down to her shoulder.

He wanted to touch and it felt like tonight he had all the permission in the world. Gently, he brushed his fingers over her shoulders and then down her arms, catching as his touch raised goose bumps along her skin. “Is this okay?” He spoke into the up-do her hair was still in.

“Yes.”

He knew well where the lacing was hidden away and freed it quickly before working from the bottom up to release the tension in the gown. The room was silent, his focus on the task of undoing all his work from many hours ago.

She made a small noise and then spoke his name, turning halfway to peer up at him over her shoulder. She was gripping the top of the bodice, keeping it in place. Jay gave her a tiny, encouraging nod and then she let go, letting the dress slide to the floor. She stood before him in nothing now but her high heels and that scrap of lace and ribbon he’d gotten glimpses of before, and he could see that suddenly she looked almost shy about being so exposed.

Reaching out, he helped her step out of the thick circle of the dress and then guided her back to the edge of the bed, kneeling to remove her shoes before pulling her up again. With an additional nearly four inches between them, he had to lean further to bring their lips together. “Lie down, let me get undressed as well.”

As he stripped, he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. While she waited, she was freeing her hair so by the time he crawled back up the bed, it was spread out on the pillow around her.

“You are beautiful.”

Her laugh this time was light and sweet. “You said that already.”

“It bore repeating.” He was hard now, but he hardly cared. Right now all he wanted to do was to touch and to watch how she responded to that touch. He wanted to explore and discover every side of her. His fingers brushed along the soft lace band where it sat low over her pronounced pelvic bones. “May I?” He waited for her nod before taking his time pulling them off so she was gloriously naked before him.

“Come kiss me.”

He did as he was told. A part of his brain had thought, at one time or another, that with all the power and personality Nadine wore normally that she’d be crazy in bed. And maybe that was still true, but tonight Jay found himself in awe of the tiny sounds she made as he touched her all over. It was somehow hotter than he could’ve imagined and he found himself wanting to worship her for it.

“Jay.” Her voice was quiet. “In the drawer there, there’s lube. I- I think you should get it.”

He pulled back and stared down, catching a moment of apprehension in her eyes that he didn’t hesitate to kiss it away before leaning across and pulling the drawer open. He made quick work of slicking himself up and resettling into place. “Ready?” When her response was to bite her lip as she nodded, he thought he was done for right then and there.

Later, when he was spooned against her as they lay buried in the sheets and blankets, Jay thought to himself that he just might be ruined forever for other women. There’d been a shocking kind of honest vulnerability to the way Nadine had clung to him. He suspected not too many people in the world had ever witnessed that side of her and it made him retrospectively angry that Vincent abused, and was willing to cast aside, such a gift.

When daylight came finally, his eyes opened as she rolled over in his arms. They were both still completely naked and he knew there was no way she wasn’t aware of his morning erection. Almost cautiously, her hands found his face, bringing them together in a new kiss where it lingered lazily as their heads shared one pillow. He’d already gotten so much more than he could’ve ever dreamed and yet he found himself longing for even more still.

“We should be getting up.” Nadine whispered.

“Not yet.” He clung to her hand. “Just a little longer.”

That smile appeared again. “Okay.” It was her hands this time learning his body slowly. “Can I tell you something?”

“Anything.”

She looked down along their bodies for a minute. When she looked up again, her cheeks were pink. “What we did last night… I’ve dreamed of it for a long time.”

Whatever he’d been expecting her to say, that wasn’t it.

“I just- I really value our friendship and I was afraid, especially after what I did with Vincent… I- I didn’t know if that made you think differently of me.”

Jay watched as some of that apprehension returned to her eyes and realized that, for all of Nadine’s bravado, sometimes she was scared. Scared even now of being judged for her past, scared of being judged for being older. He wondered just how much Vincent and men like him and slowly chipped away at her over the years. He shifted her hand to his other one and then brushed his fingers through her hair before stroking her cheek bone with his thumb. “I don’t think differently of you. You will always be the strong, fearless woman who has been my friend for all this time.”

This time when she smiled, it was genuine and extended into her eyes, shoving the worry away. “I’m glad to hear that.”


End file.
